


I Didn't Realize Kissing You Could Be This Nice

by rainingcatsandkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One-Shot, Prompt Fic, kids this is why you never play hide and seek with the love of your live, you'll end up being shamed by your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingcatsandkisses/pseuds/rainingcatsandkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam hide in a closet during a game of hide-and-seek. Harry 'sucks' at this game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Realize Kissing You Could Be This Nice

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fic for niamnetwork's first theme: first date/first kiss
> 
> thanks for reading my lovelies!

“Shhh,” Niall whispered, hands flat against Liam’s back as he pushes him into the closet. “He’ll hear us if we’re too loud.” Liam nodded, pushing the coats hanging to the side in order to give the two a little more room to hide. 

“Tell me again why we’re playing hide-and-seek in Harry’s apartment?” Liam asked, finally clearing enough space at the back of the closet to hide in. Niall squeezed in after him, shutting the door behind him and pushing the coats back into place, covering the both of them in soft fabrics, with only the top of Liam’s head visible over the rack. 

“Because Harry suggested it and we all love hide-and-seek anyways, shove over a bit, will ya?” Liam pushed himself further back against the wall, his breath catching in his throat as he felt Niall’s chest brush his own, leaning his head back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

“Niall, why on Earth did you pick such a small place to hide? I can barely breathe in here.” He shivered as Niall gently rested his forehead on Liam’s shoulder. His breath was warm, calming, measured. 

“Because no one will look for me in here.” he murmured into Liam’s skin. Liam was so distracted by the feeling of Niall against his chest that he almost missed the blond boy’s next words. “And because if I’m with you I’ll forget the space.” Liam froze. Niall was still breathing into his shoulder, as if he hadn’t said anything at all. His hands wormed up Liam’s sides, grasping at his shirt. Liam breathed in.

“Niall-”

“READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!” Harry’s voice blared into their tiny closet, and both Niall and Liam jumped in surprise. Niall let go of Liam, dropping his fists and hunkering down, making sure their hiding spot was secure. Liam didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he let it go, waiting for the heat on his face to dissipate. He leaned down, following Niall’s movements to make himself hide easier, leaning over the smaller boy. 

Niall didn’t appear to notice. 

They could hear Harry pattering about the apartment, opening doors and moving furniture around. His voice faded out at one point, disappearing into a room at the other end, and Liam realized that he and Niall had been breathing in sync for some time now. 

Why that made him blush he could not say.

Niall jumped as Harry’s voice shouted in glee, bumping Liam on the chin. He rubbed it softly as Niall stared up at him (too close!), apologizing with his eyes while Louis complained to Harry. 

“Oh, gosh darn it Harry you found me already.” Louis’ spoke loudly, and Liam wondered why that would be when three things happened at once.

First, Harry found them. 

Or rather, he opened the door to their closet forcefully, saw the top of Liam’s head and the barest sliver of Niall’s blonde hair through the cracks in the clothes, saw just exactly how close they were, and proceeded to put two and two together. 

Second, Niall jumped, bringing his hands to Liam’s chest in surprise just as Liam craned his head down lower, attempting to cover the part of him he knew was exposed to Harry.

Third, they kissed. 

Harry, to his credit, was quick. He, as well as Zayn and Louis, had been quite disgusted by Liam and Niall’s apparent obliviousness to the sexual tension between them. Harry had hoped that a game of hide-and-seek might persuade both of them to release their feelings, which was why he had suggested it in the first place. He’d seen the way Niall had lit up at the mention of the game, eyes darting to Liam when he was sure the other boy wasn’t looking. So, obviously, finding both of them in this small closet together, he pretended not to see them.

“Lou, you were wrong, there’s nobody in here.” He called over his shoulder, still standing at the door.

“Woah, really? You’re absolutely sure?”

“Yeah, nobody in here. Absolutely no one. Guess I should look somewhere else for Niall and Liam.”

“And Zayn.”

“Oh yeah, him too.” Harry winked at Louis, who looked like he was about to break down, and finally shut the closet door, leaving the two boys inside to figure out what the hell had just happened.

See, when Niall had moved in surprise, he moved up. And when Liam had moved to hide, he moved down. Both were already staring at each other. Both were already too close to each other.

When their lips touched, they stayed frozen, eyes wide in surprise and breathing shallow, letting their mouths rest against each other in the hopes that if they didn’t move, Harry wouldn’t notice them.

When Harry shut the door, leaving them in semi-darkness once again, they seperated by a hair. Liam was short of breath, head swimming with the desire to kiss Niall again. Niall’s hands were still fisted in Liam’s shirt, and his face was red, and he was staring at Liam’s lips, and suddenly Liam didn’t care about the game anymore because he had kissed Niall, Niall had kissed him, and Niall looked like he hadn’t wanted to stop. Liam brought one hand up to cup Niall’s cheek, the other sliding around his waist, and kissed him again.

Niall gasped in surprise, his hold on Liam’s shirt tightening, and then he moaned, and Liam broke. He pulled away, staring into Niall’s eyes, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“Niall…” He whispered, leaning his forehead on the other boy’s. Niall smiled. 

“Liam.” And then he was laughing, brushing his cheek against Liam’s and resting his head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss onto the other boy’s neck. His hands released their grasp on Liam’s shirt, instead winding their way around his torso and squeezing. Liam copied, resting his hands on Niall’s waist.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you for such a long time now.” Niall whispered into Liam’s neck. “I just didn’t realize kissing you could be this nice.” Liam hummed.

“We could always do it again.” Niall jerked back, staring at Liam.

“You want to make out in the back of Harry’s coat closet?”

“No! I mean...we could do it later. Proper. Like on a date.” Niall blushed. 

“Y’know, here’s good too.”

“Wha-” Was all Liam got out before Niall’s lips were once again on his, and he sighed, getting lost in the taste of-

“ALRIGHT LIAM, NIALL, YOU WIN GET OUT HERE GAME’S OVER I CAN’T FIND YOU!” Harry shouted from down the hall. Both boys jumped, breaking the kiss. 

“You first.” Niall whispered, pushing the coat racks back. “If we don’t come out Harry will demolish this place looking for us.” Liam nodded.

“And if he finds both of us in here we’ll never hear the end of it.” He said, pushing back the coats and climbing through, brushing down his shirt. He opened the closet door, closing it behind him and blinking in the suddenly bright light.

“I’m over here Harry!” He called, holding up a hand to shield himself from the harsh ceiling lights, only to find himself  squared off with a grinning Harry, Zayn, and Louis. 

“Oh, we know.” Harry laughed. “Tell Niall to get his butt out here, but only if it’s still clothed.” Liam blushed.

“I don’t-we didn’t-”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say. I just hope you didn’t mess up any of my nice coats.” Louis smacked Harry on the shoulder and burst out laughing.

“Hey Liam, is it safe to come-oh.” Liam looked behind him just as Niall, face red, shut the door and came to stand beside him.  “Um...sorry?” He said, glancing one by one at Zayn, who was still grinning wide, Louis, who was wheezing, and Harry, who just shook his head.

“As long as you didn’t bang in my closet-” 

“We didn’t!”

“-then I’m glad you two finally realized just how disgustingly in love you are.”

“Oh.” Liam looked over at Niall, reaching for his hand and twining his fingers with his. The blond boy looked up at him, cheeks still blushed with embarrassment, lips still red from the kisses, and Liam knew exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of the evening. He looked back at Harry, Louis and Zayn, and grinned.

“Who wants to play a game of hide-and-seek?” 

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for more niam stuff may my soul rest in peace
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at bellesandtea


End file.
